A manual transmission allows a driver to manually shift a gear of the transmission. The driver enables gear shifting by selectively moving a gearshift in one of a variety of shifting patterns.
As shown in FIG. 1, a manual transmission includes a control finger 5 connected to a shift lever 4; a plurality of shift lugs 7 connected to the control finger 5; shift rails 6, one end of each of which is connected to the corresponding shift lug 7; and a plurality of shift forks 10 fixed to the shift rails 6 and coupled with sleeves 8 that change the connection of gears. In the manual transmission of the related art, when a selecting operation is performed on the shift lever 4, the control finger 5 is connected to one of the plurality of shift lugs 7. When a shifting operation of the shift lever is performed, the shift rail 7 moves along the axis.
Accordingly, one of the shift forks 10 fixed to the shift rail 6 is also driven to move the sleeve 8. In response to the movement of the sleeve 8, gears 16 are synchronized and gear shifting is performed.
As shown in FIG. 2, a 7-speed manual transmission of the related art includes 5 shift rails. In this case, the reverse (R) gear and the seventh gear have different selection positions, but their shift positions are the same, and thus, it is impossible to move the R gear and the seventh gear using a single synchronization sleeve during gear shifting.
For the gear shifting with the R gear and the seventh gear, a synchronization hub and a synchronization sleeve must be provided, respectively. However, this causes problems, such as increased manufacturing costs and an increased full length of the transmission.
Therefore, a simple structure for gears having different selection directions but the same shifting direction is necessary.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.